Brett/Bio
Brett "Hundar" Hundley''' is the Co-owner and Executive Producer of Cow Chop, He takes care of all the "boring, behind-the-scenes business stuff" so that James and Aleks can focus on the creative side of the channel. Other than working at Cow Chop in Colorado, Brett also works at the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNKQUjslDUw&feature=youtu.be '''ETC Show YouTube Channel] in LA (Specifically the Totally Uninformed Gaming Show; or commonly known as TUGS). History Brett used to work for the YouTube global gaming-network Machinima (Specifically Machinima Realm and Machinima Respawn) for about five and a half years as on-camera talent and also as the Executive Producer, before leaving in January 2016. He also worked on the sister ETC Show YouTube channel. Brett also is an actor as well as worked on previous shows such as "Deadliest Warrior" . He also helped produce and host the game show "Super Battle Heaven Forever" on Machinima Realm's Games Channel. He hosted both seasons of the show and also the spin-off series "Super Battle Heaven Island" . The show featured a majority of the famous and popular Minecraft YouTube personalities including ImmortalHD, or Aleks, who appeared multiple times on the show prompting prior-Cow Chop interaction between him and Brett. Shares a Birthday with Adia Cooper Trivia * He is the Co-Owner and Executive Producer of Cow Chop and helps with the development of the channel's programming and production oversight. He does business management and representation aspects, and also handles the payroll, setting up meetings, travelling, PR, and communicating with the partnered company Rooster Teeth.This is all done by Brett in order to have "Aleks and James focus on their creative output". * He is an Actor. * He currently lives in Los Angeles, California. * He worked as a producer for multiple TV Shows. * He is the oldest of the group. During the Second Cow Chop Panel during RTX 2016, James and Aleks make fun of Brett's age difference between him and the rest of Cow Chop. Other wise cracks about Brett's age also pop up in random videos (For example: In BIRTHDAY SURPRISE • AMAZON PRIME TIME, Brett's deemed as the oldest member of Cow Chop... "BY FAR"). Aron also joked in the HOLIDAY FAN MAIL UNBOXING Behind the Cow Chop video that Brett "is kinda old". * Members of the Cow Chop Reddit have described him as "a balding superbeast who is 95% creatine." * Brett broke a bathroom door in the house where Aron was hiding from the nasty fumes that Aleks erupted from his Military Grade Stink Bomb. * Brett has stated that he is a vegetarian. * Brett is commonly referred to as his surname, "Hundar". * While working with Adam Kovic (Personality at Funhaus) at Machinima prior to the creation of Cow Chop, the internet referred to them as "Hundar" and "Uncle Kovic". * Some fan's believed that Brett was Aleks' "dad". * His last upload to YouTube was a video called Pray For Dovahkiin which was a Machinima based on the popular video game, Skyrim. Though his last upload was on the 24th of January in 2012, it's highly possible that his input for making videos was mainly towards his actual job at Machinima rather than trying to takeoff his personal YouTube Channel. Gallery download.jpg zPk0Ct6q_400x400.jpg|Twitter Profile hqdefault.jpg|On cover of behind the cow chop episode hundar shining.gif|l Hundar in the Shining Screenshot_20160808-024910~2.png|Brett's Instagram upload from March 12, 2016 Brett at Casino.JPG|Brett at Casino tumblr_oce4xoziyi1vu0ceeo1_400.gif|Brett is a alcaholic Brett Staring in the language of the Hunds.jpg|Stares in Hundarian Brett and mini wheats.png|MINI WHEATS 13534439_304840413197785_445784757_n high school.jpg|High School Brett. Capture Brett and Joe Dex arrival.PNG|On Snapchat. 5420506eb2310040de48c67402160d89.jpg|Hundar! Slayer of Technology! a6060db3161e363f6cb35530460699dd.jpg|When people don't understand how to use equipment at a gym. 14723454_1183304778401599_4766889729729757184_n.jpg|Old but ripped. tumblr_oc65gqZdm81sl5skpo1_500.gif|How you trigger Irish People. TORTURING_GUESTS_•_Behind_the_Cow_Chop_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-18_14-49-30.png|Brett got shot in the diicckkkkkkkkkkk Capture 2 13 PM 12 25 2016 MERRY BIRTHMAS.PNG|''Another day in paradise'' 14449248_164853623967505_6419043084473991168_n.jpg|Quality photo. Quality. 6c3e47f188eac4003e7e89808e02d9d8 (2).jpg|Hanging around. fancy brett.jpg|Fancy Ass Brett Capture CH.PNG|Brett with some of the other members of Cow Chop. Capture EXTREME WATER RAFTING.PNG|Brett posing with Little Tommy (CPR Baby) on Instagram. Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_23-02-45.png|Pleased Hundar Capture 8 37 PM 1 3 2017.PNG|Well... f*ck me... F*CK ME!!!!! Category:Bio